


19 Years Later

by ZombieCyborgAssassin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue, Fix-It of Sorts, Not A Fix-It, Or Is It?, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCyborgAssassin/pseuds/ZombieCyborgAssassin
Summary: What I want as an additional for the 7th book/ 8th movie.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	19 Years Later

That Epilogue is the most cringy thing ever... I want a single 30 second shot of the actors as they are now, in costume, as follows: 

INT. BURROW KITCHEN - MORNING

Image of Platform 9 3/4 as seen in "epilogue" on front page of The Prophet, flips down to reveal rugged and scarred HARRY POTTER glaring at the paper. The sound of a kettles whistle and seemingly a thousand footsteps fill the angry silence. 

RONALD (O.S)

I don't even know how they managed to make a photo of us like that... 

HARRY

(SARDONICALLY looks up)

I dunno, Mate, maybe it was magic. 

HERMIONE 

(steps into veiw while placing an earing into one of her ears to see the paper over HARRY'S shoulder and speeks with eery calm.)

Does that say Skeeter wrote it? 

HARRY

Uh, yeah. Why? 

HERMIONE

(Remains Luna Lovegood levels of serene)

No reason. You better get ready, you're going to be late to train the new Aurors, Harry...

(Plucks her scarf from over her arm and wraps it around her neck with a sly grin)

... wouldnt want to miss an opportunity to show off for Parkinson now, would you?

RONALD

(Steps into veiw wearing a Weasley's Wizard Weezes suit, pushing past HERMIONE to steal from HARRY'S breakfast plate)

Thank Merlin noses grow as you get older, she doesnt look like Crookshhhh- ahh... a pug any more. EW, Hermione, you keep making that face and your hair will turn Malfoy White!

HERMIONE

(Rolls eyes)

I'd rather pick up Draco's mannerisms than yours. At least he eats with his mouth closed.

RONALD

(starts eating with his mouth closed)

HARRY

Hermione, do you think I should tie my hair back or leave it out?

HERMIONE

(Studies HARRYS shoulder length hair for a moment)

RONALD

Oi! What about me?

HERMIONE

(Kisses both men on their cheeks)

Draco said that Pansy has a thing for the scruff and man bun look. And Ron, you should wear your hair how ever you like. See you both later!

(Steps off screen)

Malfoy Malady Medicines!

The roar of flames drowns out the morning bustle, and a flash of green light lights up the side of the two mens faces.

RONALD

(Grumbles around a mouthful of crispy bacon)

That's not what I meant, and she knows it.

HARRY

(Grins at RONALD)

Its alright, Mate. I bet your hair wont even be on your head by the end of the day.

RONALD

(Freezes mid bite)

What!? Wha- Did George say something to you?

Laughing, HARRY swings an arm over RONALD'S shoulders and walks him off screen while feigning ignorance.

MRS. WEASLEY

(Comes into veiw with an armful of plates. She pauses, picking up the paper and scoffs before using it to line the owl perch by the window muttering to herself)

As if I would let Ginny would call any poor child Albus Severus.

FADE TO BLACK

**Author's Note:**

> Probably did that all wrong... Im just learning.


End file.
